


Stupid Cupid

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [96]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: They've been dancing around each other for months, and Ryuu's had enough. He'll get Chikara and Suga together if it's the last thing he does.





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

It's like watching a dog chasing its tail. No matter how much you think it'll finally catch it, the two never quite meet. He isn’t sure how much longer he can bear to witness this criminal neglect of their love lives. Ryuu would pull his hair out if he weren't too short.

The fact is that Chikara and Suga-san both like each other, and to Ryuu’s everlasting frustration, neither are doing a damned thing about it.

He remembers when he first noticed it almost a year ago.

 

***

 

”Here’s that list you asked for, Suga-san,” Chikara says, handing over a clipboard.

Suga beams at Chikara. “Ah, you're my favorite person today, Ennoshita!” He flips through the papers on the board and pumps his fist. “Oh, this is gonna be so awesome.”

Ryuu pays little heed to this transaction, as he knows what it's about even though he isn't supposed to (Daichi-san’s and Asahi-san’s birthday surprise). What does catch his attention, however, is the way both their cheeks redden when their fingers brush while passing the clipboard.

Curious, Ryuu keens in to observe this interesting development while he takes an obscene amount of time just to tie his shoes. As he speaks, Suga’s gesticulation is more animated than usual, and that sleepy quality in Chikara’s eyes fades away. They stand closer to each other than strictly necessary to adhere to social protocol.

Ryuu smiles to himself. The two of them deserve something nice.

That had been the tip of the iceberg, and the obliviousness only spirals from there.

 

***

 

The entire volleyball team swarms the temple nearest to the school on New Year’s Day, ready to pray for stupid stuff like harder spikes, better serves and receives, and bigger . . . allowances. Yeah, allowances.

As the idiot first year duo speeds off to raid the ramen booth, Ryuu notices Chikara eyeing the mochi stand with longing, but even more interesting is watching Suga notice the same thing, stew a little bit, take a deep breath, and do absolutely nothing about it.

Ryuu wants to beat his head against the nearest wall in frustration.

Maneuvering over to Suga, Ryuu bumps against his shoulder and nods toward the mochi vendor. “What's your favorite flavor?”

“What?” Suga blinks as if he is just now absorbing Ryuu’s presence and his words. “Oh, um, taro or matcha. Red bean is okay, too. Why?”

Giving Suga the old finger guns, Ryuu says, “Oh, I just know someone who was curious about it.”

Floating over toward Chikara, Ryuu claps him on the shoulder. “So, Chika, somebody asked me if I’d find out what your favorite flavor of mochi is.”

“Nobody cares what my favorite mochi flavor is, Ryuu.” Chikara browses a display of fortunes and hands the vendor a coin. “I don’t even care what my favorite flavor of mochi is. I just like it.”

Ryuu snorts. “No favorite flavor of mochi? That’s just un-Japanese, Chika.”

Chikara holds up two fortunes with different prints on the back. “Which one do you think looks luckier? I’m going to need it for finals.” Looking back and forth between them, Chikara opts to hand the vendor another coin. “I’ll just get both. Suga-san wanted to get one anyway.”

“Any way I could have that?” Ryuu asks, fixing Chikara with his best begging face. “My jump serves need work, and you’ve always been my lucky charm, Chika.”

Rolling his eyes, Chikara snorts. “I will give it to you if you promise you never say something like that out loud again. Pleasure doing business.” He offers the fortune and murmurs, “Definitely taro.”

Ryuu pumps his fist and darts off to the mochi vendor and procures a large pile of taro mochi in the two nicest boxes the booth has available. Jogging over to Suga, he hands over the fortune and one of the boxes over, with the other stowed in his jacket.

“Here. These are for you.” When Suga’s eyes widen, Ryuu quickly adds, “They’re not from me. I’m just the delivery boy.”

“But who —” Suga grins and elbows Ryuu. “That’s why you asked what kind is my favorite. C’mon, Tanaka. You can tell ol’ Suga-senpai.”

Winking, Ryuu answers with a cryptic, “Oh, you’ll figure it out.”

A few minutes later, he manages the same feat with an even more dubious Chikara, but he doesn’t miss the way they notice each other munching on the same flavor of mochi.

 

***

 

After all of these unheeded signals, though, enough is enough. Nationals are over and the third years are retiring, leaving precious little time before Suga graduates and Chikara misses his chance to make something of their lingering attraction. Ryuu wouldn’t be a very good friend if he lets that happen.

It’s the last practice before the third years leave the team for good, and Ryuu isn’t going to let it go to waste. He has an idea, a very low-brow one, but it doesn’t have to be fancy. It just needs to work.

Practice drags on with no particular sense of order. They pretend to get things done until they get to the good stuff: a gathering full of the best party food a corner store has to offer. It’s full of stories and memories, and everyone cries a time or two.

When teardown begins, Ryuu sets his plan in motion. Chikara and Suga carry a net post to the equipment shed, and Ryuu follows close behind with a cart of balls. Once the two of them pass the threshold, Ryuu slaps the door shut, locks the door with the key he copied just for this occasion, and breaks it off in the lock.

“Oops.” he says loudly, dropping the head of the key on the floorboards, the clatter of it loud against the stunned silence in the gym. The rest of the team stares at him, and Ryuu merely shrugs. “Looks like we’ll need a locksmith. I wonder how long that’s gonna take.”

From inside the equipment room, one of them hammers on the door. “Hey, this isn’t funny, you guys. It’s hot in here and it smells like feet.” The voice belongs to Chikara, but Ryuu can make out the sound of giggling in the background. It’s all Ryuu can do to keep from doing a victory dance.

“We’ll get you out. Eventually.” Ryuu pats the door and adds, “Just sit tight. I’m sure you two will find something to talk about.” As he saunters away from the equipment room, he mutters to himself, “Finally.”

About an hour passes until Coach Ukai’s friend Takinoue arrives with a handful of tools and an amused demeanor. He asks Ryuu, “I don’t suppose I wanna know how this happened.”

“I’d tell you, but I’d have to kill ya.”

Takinoue snorts. “Yep. I thought so.” After a few minutes, the broken key is extracted, and the lock comes soon after. However, when Takinoue moves to open the door, Ryuu waves him off.

“Uh, I should probably handle this.” Ryuu shoos away the rest of the team, who have piled around most likely to watch the carnage when the detainees get their hands on their captor. However, Ryuu isn’t worried about that when he cracks open the door and peeks inside.

A wide grin spreads across his face when he sees his two detainees. Suga’s fingers are buried in Chikara’s hair, their foreheads resting together mouths are moving against one another. Neither of them bother breaking apart when Ryuu pokes his head in.

“Ryuu,” Chikara murmurs, his lips almost flush with Suga’s. “I’m going to make you pay for this. Just not right now.”

Chuckling, Ryuu nods. “You’re welcome.” He shuts the door behind him and addresses his hovering teammates. “They said they’d clean up. Sounds like a plan to me.”

The gathering disperses in a series of shrugs and speculation, but Ryuu would definitely be texting Chikara later for details and the scolding he doesn’t doubt he’ll get. But it’s worth it, he thinks as he and Noya head home together, ‘wondering’ what Chikara and Suga did to pass the time.

While Ryuu is dying to tell his best friend all about it, he thinks he’ll keep it to himself until the happy couple is ready to share, but he is more than satisfied with the final result.


End file.
